Code Total Drama Reality Opening
by Lord Maximus
Summary: This idea actually came from fighterofflames who suggested a one shot of the cast of Code: TDR singing the Code Lyoko Theme song while I tried to make it look like the opening of a TV show


Kurt: Hey what is this?

Aelita: It's the new Code Total Drama Reality opening!

Carlos: We have an opening?! Cool! Hey, I don't see me in it!

Heather: You're back up characters, back up characters don't appear in openings!

Carlos: What?! No fair!

Lord Maximus: Get over it, Carlos! Anyway this idea came from fighterofflames who suggested a one shot fic of the Total Drama Cast singing the theme song of Code Lyoko. It was a cool idea and I'm sad to say I forgot about it until he submitted his own fic of the cast singing. I just added some scenes it to make it look an opening if Code Total Drama Reality was really a TV show. Hope you all enjoy it!

Aelita: Come on guys, let's see it!

Xxx

(The elevator leading down to the lab opened and revealed a bright light that flashed and blinded the camera)

Cody: There is a world that is virtual and different.

(An image of the map of Lyoko appeared. The camera zooms and goes through all the Ice Sector, Ice Tunnels, the Mountain Sector, the Sky Temple, the Desert Sector, the Tropical Sector, the Swamp Sector, the Forest Sector, Sector 5, and ends in the center of the City Sector at the Central Processing Tower)

Gwen: It can be so cold, make us stand up for what's right.

(The group gathers in front of the scanners. One by one they step in and vanish in a flash of light)

Both: Our hope through our life is if we reset it to the start!

(The Lyoko Warriors reappear in Sector 5, surrounded by an army of monsters. They draw their weapons and charge forward)

Trent and Duncan: Here we are, going far, to save all that we love; If we give, all we've got, we will make it through.

(Duncan transforms into his Berserker and tosses a Megatank at a pair of Pyramids. Trent stands on his guitar likes it a board and flies through the air, firing a blast of lightning that destroys a swarm of Hornets)

Courtney and Heather: Here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world; Today, make Evil go away!

(Heather jumped over him and fired a shuriken barrage that takes out a squad of Spiderlings. Courtney spins her staff and stabs a Dragon Knight in the Eye. LeShawna swings her hammer down and smashes a Krab to pieces.)

All: Code Lyoko,

(Aelita blasts a Dark Tarantula and jumps back as the foot of Scorpion almost stomps on her)

DJ: we'll reset it all.

(DJ transforms into his metal golem form as he falls on the Scorpion's head and slams it into the ground with his brute strength)

All: Code Lyoko,

(Aelita turns around to see a squad of Flying Manta flying towards her, firing lasers)

Gwen: be there when you call!

(Gwen flies up and throws her scythe at the Mantas, slicing through all three of them)

All: Code Lyoko,

(Creepers crawl towards Izzy who simply smiles eagerly)

Izzy: we will stand real tall.

(She transforms into a Tyrannosaurus Rex and whips her tail at the Creeper, flattening them or sending them flying)

All: Code Lyoko,

(Three Tarantulas aim their guns at Cody who pulls out his pistols)

Cody: stronger after all!

(He vanishes as he activates his Time Freeze ability and all three Tarantulas explode when he shoots their Eyes)

Geoff: A world of machines, it can shadow human nature.

(XANA's Avatar appears in front of a tower. Lilith, Jinx, Ryder, and Yuki appear on Flying Mantas next to him while Cain appears on his pet Phoenix with Sora hovering next to him. Blade lands on the ground, leaving a crater as he stands up and Shadow appears out of a cloud of black smoke. XANA smirks as the tower glows red)

Bridgette: And all that we need is the way to find the answer.

(Bridgette and Yuki clash with their swords while Geoff and Ryder charge at each other with their weapons sparking with electricity)

Both: But one thing is sure, you can count on us for good!

(Jinx and Gwen grapple against each other before Jinx jumps back and releases a miasma of poison. Gwen activates her Pink Aura to block the miasma)

Noah and DJ: Here we are, going far, to save all that we love; If we give, all we've got, we will make it through.

(DJ transforms into his golem form to attack Blade who changes into his true form and launches tendrils made of Dark Blood at DJ. Noah jumps in, changing his hands into guns and shoots Blade in his main Eye)

Bridgette and Eva: Here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world; Today, make Evil go away!

(Cain flies at Eva and releases a stream of fire from Ember's mouth. Eva claps her hands and creates a shockwave that sends the attack back and engulfs Cain in flames)

All: Code Lyoko,

(Shadow changes into his super form and engages Courtney and Duncan as the latter transforms into his Berserker form)

Geoff: we'll reset it all.

(LeShawna and Heather jump down as Sora flies over them, firing lasers at them from his beak. Heather fires her shuriken but Sora dodges them as he flies back down. LeShawna jumps into the air and swings her hammer at Sora who dodges but is hit from behind by a sonic attack by Trent on his flying guitar)

All: Code Lyoko,

(Izzy changes into an elephant and charges at Lilith who simply stands with her arm crossed and a smirk on her face)

Duncan: be there when you call.

(Just as Izzy is right in front of her, Lilith vanishes and a barrage of energy arrows hit Izzy in the back causing her to change back into her human form and skid across the ground. Cody tries to shoot Lilith but she vanishes again)

All: Code Lyoko,

(Aelita looks up to see XANA floating above her, smirking evilly down at her as Lilith appears next to him)

Trent: we will stand real tall.

(The Lyoko Warriors gather around Aelita with their weapons drawn, DJ and Duncan transformed, Eva's fists glowing, and Gwen's Pink Aura activated)

All: Code Lyoko,

(Lilith changes into her Angel form and unleashes a barrage of energy beams)

Heather: stronger after all!

(Aelita gets in front of the group and creates an energy barrier that blocks Lilith's attack)

Noah: We'll do our best, to never let you down.

(Aelita begins to glow bright, her Keys to Lyoko powers activated)

Izzy: We're up to the test, to turn this world around!

(Aelita holds up both her hands, a ball of light appearing in her hands as the images of the Original and TD Lyoko Warriors in their real world forms appear around her.)

Izzy and Eva: Here we are, going far, to save all that we love; If we give, all we've got, we will make it through.

(She fires a bright beam of light that knocks Lilith who covers her face as the beam engulfs her)

Cody and Gwen: Here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world; Today, make Evil go away!

(Aelita and the group watches as XANA's Avatar glows red and releases an explosion of red light that collides with Aelita's energy beam. The attacks collide and explode in a blast of white light)

Everyone: Here we are, going far, to save all that we love; If we give, all we've got, we will make it through. Here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world; Today, make Evil go away!

(Aelita finds herself standing back in the real world, in a grassy field. She turns around and see all her the Total Drama Lyoko Warriors and the Original Lyoko Warriors standing behind her with Kurt and Carlos standing behind them, smiling as well. Aelita smiles happily as the sun begins to rise and shines down on the group. The sun is replaced by the symbol of Lyoko with the group standing in front of it as the title appears)

**CODE TOTAL DRAMA REALITY**

Xxx

Carlos: That was awesome! But I should have had a bigger part!

Lord Maximus: Just get on with it!

Carlos: Fine, Lord Maximus does not own Code Lyoko or Total Drama

Kurt: And the cast the singing the song was actually the idea of fighterofflames who made up the idea of the cast singing the Code Lyoko theme song. Thank you fighterofflames for this cool idea and we hope everyone else likes the opening we made for Code Total Drama Reality. We'll be updating as soon as possible.


End file.
